


sleepy

by orphan_account



Series: triplet striders au [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, basically theyre gay? and triplets thats the whole au, human!hal, m/m/m - implied, triplets au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal likes to stay up, but jeez do his brothers look comfortable and fuck it, he's joining them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> basically..... alexebot on tumblr and i have a triplets au and im bored so. yknow
> 
> i'll probably write a Fuckton more of these if im being honest

Dirk and Dave are asleep. 

You are perched on Dirk's desk chair, hunched over his laptop with your tongue poking out of the corner of your lips. On the screen is a blur of mathematic equations - when you're bored, you busy yourself with solving them, even if you basically had the answers memorized. 

Without looking at the clock, you know that you've been in this position for a total of four hours and twenty six minutes, your brothers have been asleep for nearly eight, and the sun started rising a half an hour ago. If D was home, he'd come in and kick your ass for missing a night of sleep again. But, he's off doing whatever movie directors do so you're free to do as you please.

And what you please is doing math problems while your brothers lay all over each other in their sleep and snore. 

The thought of joining them tugs at the back of your mind. It's comfortably warm in the room, even with the window wide open to bring in a soft, cool mid-morning breeze. Really, it's the oppurtune time for you to wedge yourself right between the two, force them awake long enough for you to get comfortable and sleep. But, you won't. 

No, you stick to your guns about staying up until your body absolutely can no longer handle the stress of staying awake any longer. That's a regular thing, you're not about to change it because you turned your head to find your siblings just far enough apart for you to slip right in. Nope, you are just fine to rub your eyes and squint at the computer without really even seeing anything. 

Okay. You're a terrible liar. Shoving yourself away from the desk and closing the laptop, you stand, arms stretching upwards in an attempt to clear them of any fatigue. Instead, it makes you more tired. You have officially been slain by the sleep dragon. 

Discarding your shades, then your shirt, you stumble towards the bed - the one that's supposed to be solely Dirk's, but you all sort of take it over like it's nothing - and observe the situation. Then, observation is thrown out of the window as you literally crawl over Dave (he grunts in his sleeps but doesn't wake up) and flop yourself between them. 

It's only a moment or two before they both just sort of go into full on cling mode. Which is fucking awesome, might you add, seeing as they usually only do so after you've rolled all over them and used your most annoying begging voice. Dirk hunches himself, curling around you like a shield, Dave only moves himself closer, chin bumping with your forehead. It's cool. You would probably squeal for joy if you weren't getting more and more sleepy by the second. 

So, you do the reasonable thing and sleep, content to be wrapped in a huge Strider Triplet sandwich.


End file.
